Peaches
Peaches is one of the main protagonists of the ''Ice Age'' franchise. In Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, she was one of the minor protagonists and just a newborn. Then in Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas, she has grown and appears as a older kid. In Ice Age: Continental Drift, she appears as a teenager. She is Manny and Ellie's daughter and Sid, Diego, Crash, Eddie Niece. Peaches is also the youngest member of the herd. Biograph As an infant, Peaches had the same light brown fur color and figure as her mother, Ellie (even though Ellie had a fuller, rounder face as a calf). She also had a topknot like her mom's, though it was shorter and darker (a trait she inherited from her dad, Manny he has a short, dark brown topknot). Manny is also evident in her eyes, which are pea green (a mix of Manny's brown eyes and Ellie's lime green eyes). All in all, Peaches is a perfect mix of her mom and dad. But, years later, when Peaches grew older, shown in Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas and Ice Age: Continental Drift, her top knot (and the neck/shoulder mane and feet tuffs she has as a teenager) turned from the dark red, auburn color she had at birth, to a definant brown (similar to Manny's fur color). Also, her short cut, top knot turns into longer, stylized hairdo (which is longer than either Manny or Ellie's, but shorter than most other teenage, lady mammoths in the movie). Her coat becomes a lighter color, save for the top knot and the patches around her neck and feet. She also grows into her cheeks (similar to Ellie's) and her (still growing) tusks. Despite these changes, Peaches still appears to be the perfect combination of her parents. ''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs and Ellie]] At the end of ''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, Peaches was finally born at the Plates Of Woe. Manny decided to name her Little Ellie after Ellie, but she named the baby Peaches after the fruit (which was also the codeword that they'd chosen for Ellie to use if she went into labor during the trip, and she also remembers that Manny's favorite fruit are peaches). Peaches could also trumpet her trunk and loved to play in the snow. ''Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas In ''Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas, Peaches is now a pre-teen stage. At the beginning, she's shown playing with her uncles Crash and Eddie in the snow and she pows them with a big blow of snow from her trunk, and then she blows her trunk. She first notices her father's rock, gasps happily, and gets all excited about it, even enough to have her lip stuck to it, but Manny's able to pull her off when she tells him she's stuck. For some reason, Peaches doesn't like her dad's singing ("O Christmas Rock," a parody of "O Christmas Tree"), and then she gets scared at her uncle Diego's version of Christmas (with him and his family eating gazelles). But adores her family as she's excited for Christmas and felt sincerely sorry for her uncle Sid as he accidentally breaks Manny's Christmas rock. She accidentally overhears Manny saying that there is no Santa, which shakes her belief in him. Angry, she tells Manny off, but Manny's not affected by it since he's a grown-up and that grown-ups don't believe in the naughty list, which makes Ellie roll her eyes in annoyance. She gathers up Crash and Eddie (who told her about what happened) and tells Sid to calm down because they're going to the North Pole to get Sid off the naughty list and to prove to her dad that there really is a Santa. As she and the guys make their way, Peaches meets a reindeer named Prancer, who offers them a lift to the North Pole, and she happily accepts. As they reached the North Pole, Peaches is excited when she tastes sugarplums and sees a bunch of elf sloths, who refuse to let her and her friends pass. An avalanche starts burying her and her friends in while trying to help Prancer free from the ice. Peaches is rescued and freed by her family, and Manny scolds her for running away. She apologizes to him, until he mentions that he was talking to Sid. When Manny sees Santa for the first time, he excitedly tells Peaches that it's him and she responds with a sarcastic "Duh!" When Christmas was ruined, Peaches and her friends were all miserble, and when Manny tries to fix it, Peaches points out that there are eight of them, to which her dad points out eight hundred elf sloths. Together, Peaches and her family fix Christmas and tried to pull the sleigh (with no luck) until Prancer, along with his herd, fly by and he says that they're there to help and that one can't do it alone. After Santa comes and flies away on his sleigh, Peaches tells Manny what happens when he believes and Manny admits it, making Peaches' family's first Christmas a good one as it ends. ''Ice Age: Continental Drift In ''Ice Age: Continental Drift, Peaches returns as a teenager. She also has a romantic interest in Ethan. According to the official trailer, Peaches becomes sarcastic (even though she's still a nice person). Peaches has now grown into an adorable, but feisty tomboyish, teenage mammoth with a mind of her own. She's experiencing her first crush on a boy mammoth named Ethan, but she has yet to see that he's the wrong guy. Peaches longs to prove to her father that she's not a kid anymore (she actually weighs three tons) and that she can make good decisions on her own now. When she and her dad argue about disobeying his rules, they say things to each other they both regret saying, just before they're separated by the continental drift. With Manny gone, just Peaches and Ellie have to lead the herd together without manny. During the movie, she begins hanging with Ethan and his friends but, under peer pressure by the group, says that she and Louis are not really friends, then learning that Louis had secretly pop underground overheard them. After a near cave-in is treated like fun by the group, Peaches realises that they care nothing about their safety or the danger they in and leaves them. When Manny, Sid, Diego and Granny return, it is revealed that Captain Gutt had arrived first and had taken Peaches and Ellie, along with the entire herd, hostage. Manny surrenders himself for Peaches but Gutt goes back on his word. Just as he's about to kill his daughter, Louis bravely challenges Gutt for Peaches. Louis distracts Gutt by throwing his sword in the air, then tunnels underneath him, popping up and slamming a chunk of ice onto his foot, causing him to free Peaches. Peaches later saved her mother from Gutt by using her possim skills. When Manny had defeated Gutt, he and Peaches embraced and forgave each other. When the herd arrived at its new home, Manny let Peaches and Louis explore their new home because of Louis' bravery. Peaches and Louis then became friends with Ethan and his friends who are impress by their unbeliveable bravely and thankful that her family has escorted a new home to them told them that they could hang out with them. In the credits, Peaches was seen singing and dancing with her herd happy that her family together again and at peace with her friends. Personality In Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, Peaches was just a baby. She showed wonderment at the falling snow on the surface, and frolicked playfully with her uncle Crash and uncle Eddie. In Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas, Peaches is a little kid shown to be helpful, kind, playful, and adventurous in helping the herd, her family, and other creatures save Christmas. In Ice Age: Continental Drift, Peaches is now a teenager and is shown to be nice, but somewhat rebellious, and sarcastic. She holds romantic feelings for Ethan, and is a bit shy and embarrassed around him. It's also implied that she's either growing apart from her dad by becoming more independent and less dependant on him. Relationships Manny Manny is Peaches' dad. They seem to have a close father-daughter bond; but Manny seems to be a bit over-protective over her, which greatly annoys her. Another thing she doesn't like for an unknown reason is Manny's singing, which was first shown in Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas, in which Manny was singing to his Christmas rock and upon hearing him sing, Peaches sighed. In Ice Age: Continental Drift, Manny and Peaches are starting to grow apart due to Manny's overbearing protectiveness. After Manny grounds Peaches in front of her peers, she angrily tells him she wishes he wasn't her father. After they are torn apart, Peaches feels guilty, and misses her father greatly. When he finally returns, they joyfully reunite, Peaches understands what her father was trying to protect her from and understands her father's point of view and Manny learns to give Peaches more freedom, to her delight knowing that his daughter understands him and her skills of independance. Ellie Peaches and her mom Ellie have a close bond and love each other dearly ecause they are both females and tomboys. Unlike Manny, Ellie doesn't seem to be over-protective of Peaches, and has faith in her to always do the right thing in which peaches will do anything to save her mum and make her happy. In Ice Age: Continental Drift, Ellie supports Peaches as she goes through her first crush, on Ethan. When she overhears Peaches agreeing to "ditch" Louis to hang with Ethan, she tells her not to let a boy change who she is. After Peaches hurts Louis' feelings, Ellie consoles her, saying that she'll know what to say to him in order to do what is the right thing. When Gutt threatens Ellie, Peaches saves her with her tree-swinging skills. Sid Sid is Peaches' adoptive uncle. Peaches loves Sid and she'll help him in his quests to do the right thing. This is first seen in Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas, where Peaches accompanies Sid and her other uncles Crash and Eddie to their quest to prove to Manny that Santa is real and guides him with her knowledge and adventurous nature. It it apprant that peaches still feels the same way about sid in ice age centential drift when he saves the herd from the pirates as seen when she smiles at him along with her father even though she didn't interact with him much in the forth movie. Diego It is unknown what Peaches' relationship with her uncle Diego is like, but it's assumed that she's just as close to him as she is to the rest of her family. There is one scene in A Mammoth Christmas were they have a slight interaction. As Diego explains about sabre Christmas traditions and realises that Peaches is listening and gets slightly frightened, Diego changes his story a bit so that Peaches wouldn't hear the gory details. This might be evidence of Diego wanting to shield Peaches from certain aspects of his carnivore life. Crash and Eddie Crash and Eddie are Ellie's adoptive brothers, making them Peaches' uncles. They seem to be close to Peaches as they love to play around with her and ride on her back like they do with Ellie and the rest of herd. They look out for their niece for the sake of their sister and Manny even when peaches grows up they repect their niece. In Ice Age: Continental Drift, they were reluctant in searching for their niece, possibly because they know that Peaches can take care of herself. Ethan Peaches may have been a bit shy and embarrassed when first meeting Ethan, but despite her anxiety she still immediately fell in love with him. After hanging with him and his buddies, she began to realize that he wasn't the right guy and left him. At the end of the movie, Ethan and his buddies ask if they can hang out with her and Louis again. Steffie Steffie is first seen when Peaches "dropped in" on the teenage hangout hollow. She recognises Peaches as "that weirdo who chills with possums!" and says "That's just embarrassing" when Manny grounds her in front of everyone. When Peaches is invited to walk with the group by Ethan, Steffie starts asking Peaches if she is really friends with Louis, pressuring her into saying "no." Peaches leaves the group after finding out Louis overheard her. After Gutt is defeated, Steffie once again befriends Peaches along with Ethan, Katie and Meghan. Louis Louis is Peaches devoted and dedicated best friend. He seem to have a very close relationship with Peaches, and is always by her side, in both the best and worst of times. He appears to be the voice of reason , but doesn't fall short of his own slip ups. The molehog does seem to have a crush on her as well. Peaches cares deeply for him, going to save her best friend when the continents break up. She later hurts his feelings when says in front of him that they're don't have a friendship. After Louis saves Peaches from Gutt, she tells him she couldn't believe he did that, and he talks to her about not leaving a friend behind. When the mammals reach their new home, Peaches and Louis go off to explore it. Gallery See Here References ru:Персик Category:Characters Category:Characters in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Category:Characters in Ice Age: Continental Drift Category:Mammoths Category:Mammals Category:Main character Category:Children Category:Female